WHO'S BABY?
by FruitsBasketGirl911
Summary: AN: OMG! I'M SO SORRY! TO KEEP YA'LL WAITING! Kira is a girl & she can hug the Sohmas & Akito orders her to carry a child of one of one of the older Sohma members who sill she pick?
1. Chapter 1

in a Japanese home

"good morning Aunt Kara and Uncle Dave!" you say giving them a hug

I can't believe it's been three year since dad died in the FBI and it's all my fault...I should have taken that bullet instead of him...Dad if you can hear me i'm SO Sorry! But i must remember i'm on a mission the only reason that i told Uncle Dave why i didn't want to be homeschooled anymore is becaues i wanted to tell Tohru Honda that she's my older sister... we've been friends for a few months now... i hope she won't hate me...

"good morning Kira" they both say as the give you a hug in return "how did you sleep?"

"good but i have to go! See you later!"

"she's very happy..." your uncle says to your aunt laughing...

at school

You see Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Araisa Uotania , Saki Hanamijammi at the front gate after school so you go over and talk to them.

"good morning, miss Karmon how has your day been?"

You blush and answer "It was a wonderful day...thank you for asking...how did you do on the test?"

"oh I did fine I got an ninety-two percent...if you don't mind me asking how did you do?"

"wow i was so surprised by my percentage..." you blush "I got the same percentage as you did Yuki-Kun"

"wow that's so great! Karmon-san!" Tohru says

"Thank-you! My uncle helped me with the studying...do you guy's want to come over to my house after school?"

"sure"

later on at Kira's house Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Uotania and Hana are sitting in the living room with some rice balls

"Thank you Aunt Kara"

"your welcome Kira" you aunt says walking away

" I'm going to show you guys my base after we're done eating" you whisper to them

" you have a base?" Hana-san asks

"this should be interesting" Uo-san under her breath

"yes I do...its we're i go to think... And to stuff" you say "if your done eating i'll show it to you..."


	2. HIDE OUT

Chapter 2

They all get up to follow you...and you take them out the back door through the yard and into the woods following a path...

"how much longer? Until we're there?" Kyo asks crossed

"not much longer where almost there...i think" you whisper that last word but Kyo can hear because well he's the cat but you don't know that yet...

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Kyo yells

"YES I KNOW WHERE IT IS!" you yell back "follow me..."

So you lead them over on the trail... There's a bridge up here...that i built... So be careful you guy's... You say as you cross the bridge it has one railing at the bottom if the thorns... Then they cross and then you lead them a little farther and you reach your secret base...over a couple of fallen down logs then your there!

A medium size house made out of branches that inter twine with one another and a tree with stones made for a fire place...

"WOW! You made this place all by yourself?" Hana-san asks

You blush a little "yes I did lets go inside..."

"wow this is so cool!" Tohru says as she steps in...

"thank-you..." you say stepping in after her

Then when the others see what is in the house there's a bed a fire place a stone place thing in the fire place for cooking and a small table and a couch...

"is this grass?" Hana asks feeling the ground

"it's twine that i used to build the house so that i could make a rug... I'm gonna star a small fire..."

So you start a small fire and the stone gets warm and you get your kettle

"I'm going to go get some water...get comfortable I'll be back in a minute"

So you go to the creek and get some water and filter it and put it in the kettle and walk back to the house...

"well I'm back..." you say putting the kettle on the stone.. And sit down...

"so have you lived here in Japan your whole life?" Yuki asks

"no i moved here to live with my aunt and uncle from America when i was eleven after my father was killed in the FBI my mom died in a hit and run accident when i was five... I had no one else except my uncle Dave he was my mothers older brother..."

"we never saw you at the middle school..." Tohru said

"we moved from Tokyo when I was thirteen I was having problem there.., so i took home schooling until i started this year I'm a 10th grader but I'm a year younger than most of you... I'm 14 but I'll turn 15 in three days"

You get up to get the tea... Hand everyone a cup and sit back down...

"wow your younger than us and yet your in the same grade? That's wow... So why did you leave the school in Tokyo?"

You take a sigh and answer, "I was in a gang called "Night Angles" and when I left the leader did horrible things to me..." you cry a little bit but stop your self "as punishment he...b-beat me and then he..."

They didn't need to hear anymore they knew what happened to her...

"that must have been horrible..." Hana-san says

"who did this...I want to know because I'll kick him to the moon and back!" The Yankee said with a growl...

"no, no please calm down Araisa...it's been years and... he doesn't know where i am... And it'll be okay...I've taken therapy and I'm okay with it now..."

"well alright then..." Uo said sitting down

"Uo i got to get home...thank you for the tea Kira"

"alright Hana... Tohru are you coming?"

"no, I'm gonna stay for a while is that okay?"

"oh, I don't mind it's fine with me..."

"okay then...thank you for the tea and snacks... How the world do we get out of here Kira!"

"there's red rags tied on the trees it will lead you back to my house"

" thank-you again see you at school"

They wave and you Yuki, Tohru and Kyo sit there and talk a little bit...

"I fear..."

"what did you say?" Tohru asks worried

"i said 'I fear' because i do fear that Saiki will find me... He's a year older than me... I fear... Oh how I fear that it will happen again..."

Tohru gives you a hug and says " i wouldn't worry about it...worrying about stuff will only make you sick..."

You smile and say "that's what my uncle says"

NOTE: SORRY BUT I HAD TO CHANGE THE STORY A BIT THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS!


	3. WHO?

Chapter 3

Tohru gets up and so does Kyo and she 'hugs' him and then there's a orange POOF in the air... And Kyo's clothing are on the floor and a orange cat in Tohru's lap...

"Damm! How the are we going to explain this!"

"w-what just happened?"

Yuki sighs and says "our family the Sohma's have been under a curse for generation we are possessed by the animals of the Chinese Zodiac... I'm the rat in the Zodiac and even though Kyo's not in the Zodiac he has that cat spirit..."

"so what's gonna happen now?" you ask in shock

"my older cousin Shigure is going to have to tell Akito he's the head of the family... He may order to have your memories erased..."

"i can keep a secret...I will not tell anyone... I swear... I won't... I swear it!"

"i know Tohru knows about the secret and has been living with us for quite some time..." Kyo said

Then another POOF and Kyo turns back but this time he's naked!

So you and Tohru turn around and then Kyo tells you he's dressed and you both turn around...

"we should go meet Shigure... And then see what he say's.

at Shigure's house

"hello? Anyone home? Shigure?" Tohru asks

"SHIGURE!" Kyo yells

"I'm here!" he say's singing...

So Yuki, Kyo and Tohru all walk with you into the living room

"why who is this other pretty little flower?" Shigure asks

_Wow he's cutie! Hmm...he must be a novelist in a komodo? _Kyo interrupts your thoughts

"stop it you pervert!" Kyo yells

"hello my name is Kira Karmon...you must be Shigure..."

Shigure gasps "she knows my name! I'm SO touched" and he kisses your hand

You blush "that's SO cutie..." then you giggle

"Shigure she knows about the curse"

"how did she find out?"

"it's that stupid cats fault...he 'hugged' Tohru and then transformed..."

"hey! Stop calling me stupid!"

"then don't act stupid,...Stupid"

"so who is this Akito?" you ask

"how do you know of Akito?"

"Yuki told me of him"

Shigure lets out a deep sigh and then says "well can you keep the secret?"

"yes...but what if i go talk to Akito? And make a deal with him?"

"I don't know...I should call Hatori..."

"who's Hatori?" you ask as Shigure turns to use the phone

"he's the family doctor he the one who is ordered by Akito to suppress people's memories...I wouldn't worry Akito doesn't know yet..."

A sweat drops "okay...then"

After Shigure calls Hatori you all have a cup of tea...then maybe 20 minutes later the door opens...

"hello you must be Kira I'm Hatori... I heard you found out about the secret, Correct?"

He had on a white, unbuttoned dress shirt with black slacks. His hair was black and covered his left eye. His eyes were a lavender color. He looked to be in his early 20's? The sight of him made you blush.

"yes, that's correct sir...what will happen now? If you erase my memories that's alright... But can i still be friends with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru?"

There's silence in the room after what you just said...

"Ha'ri! We can't erase her memories she's just like my little flower!" Shigure says

Hatori taps his fingers on the desk...

_I wonder what he will say..._

"okay...I won't suppress your memories...

"I could go talk to Akito" you say to Hatori

"drop by the Sohma Main Estate tomorrow morning" Hatori answers handing you a piece of paper...

"okay I'll be there...is 9:00 o' clock good?"

"yeah 9:00 is fine"

Hatori has some tea and you talk to Shigure...

"so... Shigure are you a novelist?"

"why yes... How did you know?"

You smile and whisper "I can just tell by looking at you.."

"by looking at me? Wow that's amazing"

"and your the dog of the Zodiac right?"

"yes I am the dog..."

"I can sense the dog spirit in you...just as with Yuki and with Kyo and also with Hatori...Yuki is the rat and Kyo is the cat and Hatori is the dragon...isn't he?

"that's correct..." Hatori says

Then your cell phone rings... When you answer it's your Aunt Kara...

"if you'll be so kind as to excuse me I have to get that...Hello?"

"Kira? Its Kara"

"Hi Aunt Kara...what's up?"

"can you get home? Something's wrong..."

"I'll hurry home is Dave there?"

"no i can't get a hold of him..."

"don't worry...I'm coming..."

"okay...just hurry... Bye"

"bye and I'll hurry"

You hang up the phone...

"what's wrong?" Tohru asks

"there's something wrong with my Aunt Kara so I'm heading home I'll call you guys later"

"Ha'ri could drive you..."

"oh no, that's alright it'll be faster if i run..."

"okay I'll see you later Kira! My best wish's to your aunt!"

"thanks I'll call later! Goodbye! And thank-you!" you say as you leave and start to run home... Your there in five minutes and then you run up the stairs and into the house...and...

"aunt Kara! Are you okay?"

"I'm in here!"

So you run up the stairs and into there bedroom...and find her sittting on the bed

"are you okay?" you ask running over to her

"no i think somethings wrong with the baby..." she grabs your hand...

"okay I'm gonna call Uncle Dave okay?"

She shakes her head and you go get the phone from the hallway and dial your uncles number at the hospital...it rings three time by the fourth time he picks up

"hello Dr.Dave Carter who's calling?"

"Uncle Dave its Aunt Kara..."

"what's wrong?"

"uncle, she's in labor..."

"I'm on my way home"

"okay how long till you'll be here?"

"five minutes i'll call you on the cell phone okay?"

five minutes go by the phone rings

"uncle dave?"

"it's me Kira"

"oh thank god"

"how is Kara?"

"her contractions are three minutes apart"

"I'm pulling into the driveway okay"

"okay then"

You hear your uncle open the door... And he run's upstairs...

"Kira? Kara? Where are you?"

"inhere!" you yell

He runs into the room and finds you siiting next to your aunt who's covered in a blanket...

"Kara! Are you okay?" uncle says running over to your aunt...

"her contractions are two minutes apart"

"Kira can you go call the midwife?"

"sure" so you go call the midwife and she comes over and goes and sees your aunt and you wait in the hallway...

About maybe two hours later... Your uncle comes out and asks you to come in

So you go inside and see your aunt holding a baby...,

"hey Kira"

"hi aunt Kara..."

"meet your cousin Hope"

"hi Hope."

"would you like to hold her?"

You blush "yes i would...how much did she weight?"

"she weights 8 lbs. And 10 oz..."

She gives you the baby and you take her and are sitting next to her

"she's so cuite!" you say seeing her pretty light brown eyes and dark brown hair

"oh i forgot! I have something for her! Just a minute!"

You race into your room after handing them the baby and find that pretty light pink dress with a bonnet with white lace and booties that are also light pink in a gift bag and give it to them

"here this is for Hope" you say giving it to them your aunt opens it and pulls out the dress,bonnet and booties

"these are so pretty Kira! How did you know that we where going to have a girl?"

"i can sense thing about people...do you remember that day you let me touch your stomach? Well my sense triggered and I knew immediately that it as a girl"

"wow I did not know that..."

"now if you'll be as so kind as to excue me i have to make a phone call" you say leaving the room and going into your own room and call Tohru...after the phone rings a few times someone picks up it's Shigure

"hello?"

"hi Yuki? Is Tohru there?"

"no, sorry she had to work tonight"

"okay can you give her a message from me?"

"sure thing" he says getting some papper and a pen

"okay tell her that my aunt gave birth to a eight lbs. And 10 oz. Baby girl named Hope..."

"your Aunt had her baby?"

"yes she did..."

"cool... Tell them we all said good luck, okay?"

You laught a bit and say "okay i will"


	4. AKITO

Chapter 4

You look up at the clock and its 9:30 you go tell them what your friend Yuki said. And tell them your going over the friends house at 9:30 in the morning.so you go get into bed and start thinking _i really home i can make some dealt with Akito... I really hope that my memories don't get erased... Oh well no sense in worrying about tomorrow...I'm just glad aunt kara had healthy baby Hope..._

the next morning

You get dressed and eat some rice and tea and leave to o to the Sohma Main Estate after walking for and hour you find the Estate

"hello there!" a voice suprised you..

"oh hello! Who are you?"

"my name is Momiji Sohma! You must be Kirasa Karmon... Have you come to see Akito?"

"y-yes...i have..."

"well come on in..." he says opening the door and leading you into a big house..

"Momiji... What are you doing?" a very familiar voice said

"hello Hatori..." you say...

"are you ready to see Akito?"

You shake your head yes and answer nervously "y-yes i am..."

"please follow me...Akito is very ill and i gave him some medication that will make him sleepy..."

He leads you through a big room then to a hallway and then to a small romm that's somewhat dark inside...

"I'll be in here with you when you speak to Akito...okay?"

You and him sit down near the doorway and a man wearing a mans dress thing is sitting on a couch with his head turned to the side you could hardly see his face...

"it seems that you Kira know of our secret... What will i do?"

"what will you do?..."

And evil smile turns on his face and then he say "

"what is it?"

You ask anxious

"You will be the mother of a Sohma child and the father will be one of the older Sohma's... "

"what?"

"well, I'll let you keep your memories...if you be the mother of a Sohma child...because I'm dying and need someone to take my place... And i know your secret..."

"Yes...Akito" your face goes pale as you say that.

He smiles that evil smile and tells you to leave...

Hatori asks if you want a drive to Shigures house and you say yes and as you drive you ask...

"how will i carry a Sohma child?"

"well...i have no clue."

"I'm scared to tell my aunt and uncle if I do carry this child. I mean what will they say?"

"Well talk about it at Shigure's house and he will possible call the other Sohma family members over to his house so you can meet them..."


	5. news

Chapter 5

at Shigures house you and Haori walk in and...

"Hi! Kira...how are you doing?"

_Still in shock after hearing that you must carry a Sohma child you don't really know what to feel..._

"She's fine Tohru... Can you call everyone in, please?" Hatori asks

"I'll call everyone in so that we can have tea...

Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Kagura tea!" she calls out then they all out of now where come in for tea...

"HI! Kira!" Momiji says with a smile

"are you okay? You don't look so good..." Yuki asks

"hmm.. No, I'm fine can be I'm still shook up after what Akito said..."

"well what did he say?" Kyo asks

"i still can't believe it myself but he said i had to carry a child of the one of the older Sohma's In order to keep my memories...and he knows about my secret"

_Everyone is in shock...and speechless..._

"that bastered!" Kyo yells as he slams his cup on the table

"i know that...who are the older Sohma members?"

"well... Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame are the only older ones..." Kagura said with a smile...

"I just don't think anything will be the same after what happened to me in Tokyo...I was five my mom died from a hit and run accident...my dad dedicated the rest of his life to finding the person who killed her...but that person was never found. When I was eleven my dad was killed right in front of me. He was in the FBI...I watched him dieing...I didn't know what to do...After my dad died my i went one a plane to here and lived with my aunt and uncle in Tokyo...I was having problem...with my dads death...and to deal with this I joined a gang called "Night Angles" and I have the tattoo of the angles on my right shoulder..."

"can I see it?" Haru asks then Kyo and Yuki hit him on the head

"it's alright i don't mind if you see." you stand up and take off your coat and its a hulter top and you show them your tatoo.

"wow who did your tattoo?"

"Saiki did it but i did all the other tattoo's and peircings in the gang" you sigh and finish your story "but it just reminds me of the night i left the gang...when i told the others one person stood up for me and got hurt and then i got beat up pretty bad i was hospitalized for a few weeks after the beating then i was..." you didn't need to finsh for they knew what happened..."but then we moved here i was home schooled until this year I'm in my second year at Yuki's high school...

"but your only 14" Momiji replys

"well i have a very good IQ"

"cool."

"wait what sercet?" Yuki asks

"well my sercet about the gang and my other secreat about Tohru...""what seceat about me?" Tohru asks patiently

"that we're sisters..." you say calmly

Everyone is in shock again...


	6. Yuki's brother

Chapter 6

"what do you mean sister's? How this possible?" Tohru asks she's freaking out!

You take a deep sigh "well my mother was in her eleventh grade year at her school in the states and went a trip with her class and meet our father they had some fun and three days later my mom found out she was pregnate and told him and then he told her that he had a wife and a two year old daughter...my mom was upset and went back home that day and meet the man who i though was my dad. After they meet at a party of one of his friends and then...she told him that she was pregnate with _his child _and got married and then had me...here are pictures" you give her a photo of your mom and Tohru's dad and one of your non-biological dad and mom...

She looks at them and hands them back to you and hugs you... "I'm so happy to have found my sister!" she cries you cry also...

"what about that Sohma child you will carry? Who's going to be the father?" Yuki asks

"I don't know...I honestly don't know...Who would be a good father figurer? "

"I could be the father!" Shigure says... Everyone looks at him Yuki and Kyo hit him on the top of the head... " My lily flower... I'm hurt! Don't hate me Yuki and Kyo! Because my lily" he says walking over to you he takes your hand " My White little lilly will you take me?"

You blush and laugh and give him a smile then he kisses you! You have your eye's open and he has his shut... Then he pulls back and you say "wow" and you blush..."My lily is blushing!"

And then Kyo and Yuki both send him flying into the coffee table...

"is he okay?" you ask Hatori who looks a little angry

"he'll be fine this happens almost everyday...it's nothing to worry about." his turns to you as he answers you... Then he smile and you return him with a smile...

" who is Ayame?"

"he's Yuki's older brother" here's a picture" He hands it to you and you look at it he looks to be around his early 20's with long silver hair past his shoulders nd is wearing a red dress type thing...

Then someone sneaks up behind you and says "hello! You must be Kirasa! My name is Ayame!"

"Ayame! You snake what are you doing here? and look you scared her!" Yuki says

"Oh I'm okay! It's nice to meet you Ayame" you say

"and its a pleaser to meet such a beauty as yourself Miss Karmon" he kisses your hand...you sort of blush..." I am Yuki's older brother!"

"so I've heard! Let me guess you make cloths?"

He gasps "Why that's right how did you know!"

"i have a special gift i can scence your Zodiac your the snake"

Ayame coughs and then POOF he turns into a... Snake! And you gasp as he crawls up your cloths onto your shoulder "so do you like snakes?"

"do you mean befor now of after this?"

He laughts and rubs his head against your face "your so cold Ayame. Here's my sweater" you wrap him up in your sweater and he goes to sleep.

Shigure takes him into his room and puts him on a pillow

"i think I'm still afraid of snakes" you say with a giggle "not really... I have a pet snake at home"

Your aunt lets you keep a snake in the house wit a newborn baby?"

"yeah well he's a baby snake here's a picture of my aunts baby her name is Hope"


	7. Don't care

Chapter 7

You hand them the pictures of her in her pink dress.

"AWW she is SO cutie!" Momiji says with a smile

"who made the dress?" Kisa asks in her small voice

"i did...when she was seven months along Aunt Kara told me to feel Hope kick and when i felt her kick I knew that it was a girl...that's just another part of my gift" you say with a smile...then you grab you head and let out a small gasp.

"what is it?" Tohru asks with concern

"nothing much it's just when i get a headach is when i get a vision..." you get cut off by your vision and you stare out into open space...thne a few seconds later your head snaps back and are flashed back into reality.

"what did you see?" Kyo asks

" the father of my baby" you say rubbing your head

_Is it true that... Hatori will be the father..._

"who's the father?" Yuki asks

Still rubbing your head you answer "it said that Hatori would be the father"

Everyone has a shocked look and all say "Ha'ri?"

And the you look at Hatori and blush...he gives you a smile and you return the smile...

"Hatori! You dirty man you!" Shigure say's

There's a silence in the room

"so it's true! Ha'ri's a dirty man! He's a dirty, dirty man!" he continues to say jumping up and down

"shut up Shigure!" Kyo yell hitting him on the head.

He says as tears run down his face

"don't hate me Kyo! Kira! Tohru! Kyo's being mean!"

Hatori shakes his head

Haru sighs "Oh stop acting like a five year old Shigure... Or I'll go black on you! And it won't be a good thing!"

Hatori stand up and walks out of the room... So you go after him...

"Hatori...I'm sorry.."

"sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there..."

He takes a sigh and says "No... No it's okay..." he says turning around to face you...

"do you...,do want to go for a walk?" he ask as he kicks a rock

"sure..." you say as you both start walking down the road to the city.

So you both walk by the river and sit on a rock and then you stand up and pick up some stones and watch them skip over the river...as you look out of the corner of your eye you see Hatori is sitting there watching you as you skip rocks... And you smile as you throw some more rocks.

"you remind me of someone"

"i do? Who do i remind you of?"

"my ex-girlfriend Kana"

"what happened to her?"

"it was two years ago, she worked as my assistance and we fell for one another and we where engaged and when we told Akito he got his anger got the best of him and smashed a vase into my face and left me half blind in my left eye and Kana blamed herself... She wouldn't eat or sleep she would break down into tears when i tryed to comfort her so Akito told me to suppress her memories of our time together... Now two years late Kana's off married to another man..."

You sit there thinking finally you say " that must have been so hard for you"

He stands up next to you and looks into your eyes and says "It was... But what you've been through it must have been awful to see your own father killed right in front of you..."

"It was hard I sometimes wished that i could have taken a bullet for him like he took one for me... I miss him but I'm gonna be okay...Hatori are you going to be okay?" you ask stroking his black hair..."I'll be fine Kira" you smile back "that's so good to hear Hatori" you say leaning in and then you kiss him...and then pull away

"i'm sorry... i guess that was too soon" you say turning around

"no it's okay i don't mind" he say grabing your shoulders and spining you around and he kisses you back!

your thinking_ wow...he's a such a good kisser! and he's SO cuite! Oh my gosh what am i doing? he's half my age! i must be crazy!... but i just don't care! _"


	8. but

Chapter 8

after your done kissing you slowly pull away from each other and look into each others eye's...

Hatori kisses you again and picks you up and carries you to his house...

and into the bedroom he locks the door and

you both sit on the bed...

and kiss for what seems like and hours to you but...

but...you don't care...

...and he doesn't care either...

_OH man! what am I doing? i'm only 15...am i going crazy?_

_he has to be at least in his 20's... What have i gotten myself into...but this is what Akito wants..._

_I AM SO SCARED OF AKITO!_

_I MEAN HE DID HURT HATORI..._

_...WHAT IF HE HURT TOHRU? OR YUKI? OR KYO? OR SHIGURE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO US HOW CAN I BREAK THIS CURSE... WHAT SHALL I DO?_

_WHY DID I DO THIS?..._

_BUT STILL AKITO CAN KILL ME... _

_BUT..._

_BUT...STILL..._

_... WE WILL ALWAYS..._

_...FEAR AKITO..._

Note: sorry that WAS a short chapy! ch9 is up soon!


	9. why hate?

chapter 9

"what's wrong? Hatori asks interupting your thoughts...

"nothing...nothings wrong"

"are you sure? because we don't have to do this...if you don't want to..."

"i'm just thinking..." you start to say

what are you thinking about?" Ha'ri asks you again

"tell me Hatori are the children born of the zodiac is there something i should know...before...IF i do have this child are there things that i should worry about?"

He sighs as he get's ready to answer..."well... the children are born two months premature than normal babys... it can be scary..."

you go a little pale "what will Akito do to this baby?"

"to be honest...i don't know...he may order you to marry and live here so that the child will be rasied in the Main Estate...or force you to give the child up and he will raise it as his own..."

"will Akito die?"

he looks into your eyes and answers you "he will die...someday... we don't know when..."

you look into thouse lavander eyes of his..."is he just playing mind games with us all... does he enjoy seeing ALL of us be this way?... what made him this way?"

_What causes a person to become so hateful... and why take it out on others?... _

_**Note:** _**sorry this was a short chapter ! please send me more reviews! thanks **

**FRUITSBASKETGIRL911**


	10. mom's past

CHAPTER 10

you wake up the next morning..._Oh no! i should have called uncle Dave and Aunt Kara!.._. "Hatori?" you look around and see him at his desk...so you get up and walk over to him..." good morning..." you say with a smile

"good morning Kira" he says turning around "how did you sleep?"

"Fine...just fine...how 'bout you? oh and what time is it?"

he looks at his watch "I slept good...and it's 8:30 AM"

your cell phone rings..."just a second"

you pick up you phone and answer "hello?"

"KIRA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"good morning uncle Dave..."

"Kira where are you how come you didn't come home last night?"

you look at Hatori and he wispers 'tell him you at a friends house...'

you sigh "Uncle i'm at a friends house..."

"what friend?"

you roll your eyes and say "I'm at Tohru's house"

"well why didn't you say so? you should have called!"

you give another sigh "I'm sorry uncle i was helping Tohru study for Mid Terms...I'm really sorry i didn't call but it was late and i was tried..."

you fake a cry "I-I'm really s-sorry...uncle Dave..." you sob on the phone and roll your eyes as you say that and Hatori shakes his head...

"Kira don't cry i'm not mad...we where just worried when you didn't come home last night... and Kara is having a hard time...with the Hope"

"I'll come home later... around three? to watch Hope so you can take Aunt Kara out for a movie and dinner..."

"okay then...see you at three..."

you hang up and sit on the bed...

"that was close..." you say laying down... then you get up...

"so how lond have you been up?" you ask walking over and sitting on the little couch next to his desk

"hmm... not that long... about an hour" he says standing up and streches...

_'why didn't I transform last night? why? could Kira be one of us?... i wonder' _Hatori wonders to himself

you look confused and decide to ask "Hatori? is something wrong?" you lay your hands on his shoulders

he turns around and replys "when we...had fun last night...how come I didn't become my zodaic?"

"i was wondering that also last night...but i know why..." you start to say then you cry a little... "My mother was a Sohma.."


	11. SHE IS?

chapter 11

"w-what?... how was she a Sohma?" he asks sitting next to you

"my grandmother was a full blooded Sohma...Akito's father found out that she was having an affair with a member outside...he was american and Akito's father forced her to leave the Main Estate...and she traveled to american with her american lover and had my mom... her husband had Dave with his first wife who died of cancer two years before that they had my mom and then had me...you see this necklace?"

you say pulling out your silver pendent...from under your sweater. "this neclace protectes us from our zodiac form when where streesed or hugged by a member from the other sex...my mother and her mother both had one...i have all three and one for each member the zodiac of this generation...but without this necklace when i'm hugged by a member outside of the zodiac i transform...Akito knows all this...and thats why... he wants me to have the next child to take over his place..."

Hatori goes a little pale and manages to say "Akito knows this?! thaat little brat!"

you back up a little bit "yes he knows..."

"we have to tell the others..."

you give him a smile and say "let's go..."

Hatori grabs his keys

"Ha'ri?" he looks over at you "here's the necklace" you hand him a silver pendent and he puts it on...

"you look good with that on Ha'ri"

he looks at you and laughs "you think so? so do you" you laugh back "thank you"

_SO you both drive for a little more...you start to fell sick... _

"Hatori? can you pull over...i'm getting ill..."

he pulls over that instance... and you jump out of the car and head for behind a bush and throw up...

"Kira? are you okay?" he says as he puts his hands on your shoulders and kneels besides you...

you wipe your mouth and sit up... "yeah i'm fine...i-i don't know what came over me..."

_Oh No! this can't be happening again! when that happened with Saiki i found out when i was in the hospital that i was going to have his baby... but if it's true then...what can i do? _

_This is what Akito wanted..._

"are you sure you're okay? i can carry you if you like..."

you are shooked out of your thoughts when Ha'ri asked if he would let you carry him to the car

"y-yes...i don't mind" you reply blushing and he swepts you off your feet... and puts you in the front passanger seat...

" you know...we don't have to vist Shigure if your not up to it" he says driving off... "i could turn around...are you sure you're up to it?" he asks one more time...

"yes...i think so...when i was hospitalized from leaving the gang...i was in for about two weeks... i had a fractored femor..from getting smaked with a bat... and some stiches on my face and arms i was bruised everywhere...but the hospital they ran a pregnancy test on me because i was in the age to start bearing children...and i was... my aunt and uncle asked my if i would have and abortion...but i didn't want that... so i was going to keep the child...abortion was out...because i think that is wrong for a child to pay for the choices that i've made..."

"did you lose the baby?" Ha'ri asks you on a soft voice

you sniffle "n-no...i didn't... after i i was in my nineth month so i took a shower...i went down the stairs and had a small piece of cake it was my birthday...and i went into labor and later that day had my child at home a baby girl named Grace weighting at 9 lbs. 20 oz. at 20 inches...

we had her home for about seven months and she was getting sick and wouldn't get better when the doctors did and MRI on her we found out that she had and incurable disease...Alexander's disease...i wached her die for a year and a half... when i found out i was going to have a baby...i senced that i was going to have a little girl... and was going to be name Grace...she would be a two years old today..."

-flashback-

_'how long has Grace had seizures Kira?' you look at the doctor after he asked you and you give him a pale look...and then answer 'not until now...whats wrong with her?' _

_' it could be Alexander's Disease...we are going to do and MRI on her just to be safe'_

_after what seemed like hours the doctor soon comes out..._

_'we just compleated an MRI on your daughter Miss Kamron...It soesn't look good...we're sorry to say this but she has Alexander disease (ALX) is a rare and often fatal nervous system' _

_'what happens to a child with Alexanders Dieases?' _

_'Most cases of Alexander disease are genetic, caused by a dominant mutation (change) in the glial fibrillary acidic protein (GFAP) gene on chromosome 17. Usually this mutation occurs randomly in an individual without a family history of the disease. There are reports of rare familial cases with affected siblings. Therefore, unaffected parents of a child with ALX are at a low risk to have another affected child. Individuals with ALX who live long enough to reproduce have a 50 chance for an affected child. Since GFAP mutations have not been found in all cases of ALX, there may rarely be other genetic or non-genetic explanations for this disease.'_

_'Is there any treatment for Grace?' _

_'I'm sorry but there is neither cure nor standard treatment for Alexander disease. All treatment is symptomatic and supportive, for example __antibiotics__ for intercurrent infection and __anticonvulsants__ for seizure control are usually used...it's possibal that she won't make it to her second birthday...I'm so sorry...'_

-end flash back-

NOTE: don't hate me! that was a deppressing chapter! sorry the next one won't be!


	12. good news

Chapter 12

"are you okay?... where at Shigure's house" Hatori asks opening your car door... "do you want me to carry you?" he asks staring into your brown eye's

"i don't mind of you carry me"

so he picks you up and carries you and opens Shigure's door...

"hello? anyone home"

Haru comes out and walks over to the both of you..."why are you carrying Kira is she hurt?"

"no i'm not hurt...is Tohru home?"

so you both follow Haru who answers your question "she's making lunch"

"i have some good news for everyone..."

"hey! everyone! come in here! Kira's got good news!"

"ha'ri you can put me do-.." he kisses you as eveyone walks in to the living room...

"what that...what's going one here!" Kyo asks yelling

yuki walks out rubbing his eye's "oh shut up Kyo" he says smaking him in the head...

"shup up! darn rat..."

Shigure walks out "what's this about news?"

"Kira has something..."

everyone looks at you and Ha'ri still kissing

"eww...Ha'ri your a dirty man!" Shigure says pushing him...

Ha'ri puts you down...

"If everyone's done fighting i have some good news about my grandmothers curse..."

Then Tohru comes out..."lunch is ready!"

in the living room

"so what did you mean by your grandmothers curse? miss Kamron" yuki asks you in his sweet voice.

you put down your tea cup 'well... my grandmother was a full blooded Sohma...Akito's father found out that she was having an affair with a member outside...he was american and Akito's father forced her to leave the Main Estate...and she traveled to american with her american lover and had my mom... her husband had Dave with his first wife who died of cancer two years before that they had my mom and then had me...you see this necklace?"

you say pulling out your silver pendent...from under your sweater. "this neclace protectes us from our zodiac form when where streesed or hugged by a member from the other sex...my mother and her mother both had one...i have all three and one for each member the zodiac of this generation...but without this necklace when i'm hugged by a member outside of the zodiac i don't transform...that's why i can see the future and the past...Akito knows all this...and thats why... he wants me to have the next child to take over his place...

"here's a necklace for each of you..."

they all take one and put one on...

"so whats going on woth you and Hatori? could it be love?"

"maybe..." Hatori looks at you and you smile with a blush...

then you gasp and say...

"i also have another announcement! i'm going to have a baby!"

everyone looks at you and Hatori

"is it Hatori's baby?"

you blush a little bit "yes it is...this is my second baby"

"how could this be your second?" Tohru asks with concern

"remember when i told you all i was in a gang? well the night i tried to leave i was beatten and raped by Saiki?"

"well yes i remember that..."

you give a deep sigh and start off on your story..."So...when i was hospitalized from leaving the gang...i was in for about two weeks... i had a fractored femor..from getting smaked with a bat... and some stiches on my face and arms i was bruised everywere...but the hospital they ran a pregnancy test on me because i was in the age to start bearing children...and i was... my aunt and uncle asked my if i would have and abortion...but i didn't want that... so i was going to keep the child...abortion was out...because i think that is wrong for a child to pay for the choices that i've made..."

you sniffle "I didn't lose the baby... after i was in my nineth month so i took a shower...i went down the stairs and had a small piece of cake it was my birthday...and i went into labor and later that day had a my child at home a baby girl named Grace weighting at 9 lbs. 20 oz. at 20 inches...

we had her home for about seven months and she was getting sick and wouldn't get better when the doctors did and MRI on her we found out that she had and incurable disease...Alexander's disease...i wached her die for a year and a half...she would be a two years old today..."

"that's so sad..." Kisa wispers in her small voice... and gives you a hug

"don't cry Kisa...and don't be sad...i'll see her again when it's my time to go... when i'm old and have done everything that i can do here on earth..." you give her a hug..."don't be sad Kisa...your the tiger aren't you?"

"yes...i am...what are you going to be when you grow up?"

you give her a smile and answer "i'm gonna be a nurse...what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"i'm gonna be a...a...teacher..."

"that's a great job!" she give you another hug..."Aww! your so cutie! how old are you?"

"i'm in my second year of middle school oh and i'm 12 how old are you?"

"i'm 15 and in my second year of High school...and i'm to taking college classes online next year"

"so this is your last year at our school?" Kyo asks...

"no i'll still have one class at the high school"


	13. some more news

Chapter 13

"i need to talk to Kira in the Kitchen" Hatori says standing up...so you follow him...

in the kitchen

"so what did you want to talk about Ha'ri?" you ask him as he sits at the table..so you take a chair besides him..."what is it Ha'ri? is something wrong? tell me..."

"is it wrong to love you?"

"no i don't think so...why are you feeling bad about Kana?" you ask staring at him...

"no,i'm the one who told her to move on...and your having my baby..."

"what are you saying?"

"what i'm saying is that Akito thinks that we should get married"

"well...do you want to get married?" you ask looking into his lavander eye's

"yes...but... i can't help but feel that Akito's up to something..."

"like what?"

"like that he wants me to be in pain form Kana's memories"

"you know what i think? i think that Akito is angry at himself because he has never had someone to love him...so that's what he takes his sadness out on others because he has no one to love...and no one has giving him love in return"

he smiles and then says "your right...if this isn't Akitos idea of a punishment...will you marry me?"

your speechless...and your eyes get all full of tears and you figure that you better say something "yes Hatori i will"

Then there's a big cheer outside in the livingroom! you both look out and see Shigure dancing around the room say 'she said yes!' Yuki and Kyo are both sitting there shaking there heads at the site of Shigure dancing around and Haru and Kisa are laughing at the way Shigure is dancing! Tohru looks nervous and happy at the same time! Momiji is clapping his hands and dances around with Shigure... you hear Hatori say 'Shigure that idiot' and start to laugh because your in a good mood...then Kagura comes over and hugs you and then starts screaming at Kyo because they where suppose to get married befor Hatori and Kira! then she chases after him saying "Kyo! MY LOVVVVVEEEEEEEE! HOW COULD YOOOOOU LET THIS HAPPPPPPPPPPEN! IT WAS US TO BE WED FIRST! and Kyo is trying to get away but she gets him wit a knock in the head..."i don't really want to be Kyo right now!" you say with a swat drop to Hatori...he just shakes like 'yeah i wouldn't want to be him' his head and keeps his eyes closed...

Tohru tries to calm them down...so when that doesn't work... you gat a pot and spoon and use it like a bell..

"oh dang woman what are you trying to do?" Kyo yells becouse it hurts his ears more well because hes a cat..."Oh i'm sorry Kyo! are you okay?"

"yeah, yeah whatever" he says trying to get out of Kagura's grip... "will you let me go woman!"

"no never!"

Shigure gasps and says "we should call Ayame!"

"pick up that phone and i'll make you eat it!" Yuki and Kyo both say in like a creepy but scarry voice! and it leaves Shigure shaking...

"hello all!" says Ayame rubbing your head...

_how is it that he always supprises me!_

"Ayame! how did you get in? Kyo asks with a growl

"why Kyo if you used your brain (not that it would be working anyway) i came in the front door!"

"hey don't start with me you shim!" Kyo says hissing!

"idoit...the night has been to lonly my Shigure!"

"and there is no time to for us to sleep, my Ayame!"

"you have read my mind, dear Shigure..." they say running to each other...

"you both like to hear yourselves talk son't you?" Haru says rubbing his neck "Kira don't you have some good news for Ayame?"

Ayame runs over to you and kisses your hand and says "what is it my dear? for i am here for you now!"

you have another sweat drop and blush a little and say "Hatori and i are to be married!"

Ayame gasps! and get out a measuring tape and starts to measure you right there in the livingroom!

"now i think that you would look good in sleeveless above the knees in a white leather dress!"

_leather? doen't he know that i'm out of a gang?_

"leather?you do know that i'm having a baby right?"

"you are? Hatori! it's yours!"

"well..Ayame...tonight i have to watch my cousin Hope well my aunt and uncle are out to dinner so you all can come over around 6:15? to work on my dress...i just don't know how i'll tell my aunt and uncle that i'm getting married..."

"i'll be there when you tell them..." Hatori said... puting his arms around you...and kisses your head...

"okay...that's good..."

you look at your watch and it's 3:30 _wow time sure does fly here at the Sohma's _"oh man! we should go talk to my parents Hatori!"

"okay...lets go then"

"thank you everyone! i'll see you at 6:15!"


	14. shall we?

Chapter 14

as you and Hatori drive off and you wonder what they will say when toy tell them

"Hatori? my aunt and uncle know of the Zodiac curse... because of my part of the Zodiac and should they know that your in the Zodiac too?"

there was silence in the car after what you just said...then Hatori finally answers

"i think i should tell them about my curse..."

"okay...thank you Hatori"

"thankyou for what?"

"for helping me with my problems and that i'll be the best wife anyone can ask for!" he just smile and says "your welcome and thank you for helping me" and then seven minutes later they are at your house and he pulls up into your driveway and shuts off the car and you both get out and head up to the door and go inside and you hear your someone doing the dishes and the hope crying...

"Aunt Kara? Uncle Dave? you home?"

"shh... your aunt just calmed the hope down... who's this?" your uncle asked coming out of the kitchen with a dish towel drying his hands and looking at Hatori...

"uncle Dave this is Hatori Sohma"

"Hatori this is my uncle Dave Carter"

"oh hello Mr.Sohma" he hands out his hand and Hatori takes it and shaks his hand "hello Mr.Carter

your aunt comes down the stairs and looks at Hatori

"hello, i'm Kara Carter...and you are?"

"Hatori Sohma...Mrs. Carter" they shake hands

"would you like some tea?"

"yeas please"

they all get some tea and rice cakes

"Uncle Dave Aunt Kara... you know the Zodiac Curse thing? and how i'm part Sohma?" they shake ther head 'yes' and you continue "well...Hatori do you want to tell them?"

"sure thing...well i'm curse of the Dragon spirit...and Akito he's out head family member and is going to die anyday now...and we need a Sohma member to be raised and to take over Akito's postion in the family...and Akito wants Kira to raise a child to become the head of the family...so i need your permission to marry her so that we can do what Akito wants... "

"can't you be the head family person that takes over for Akito?" my uncle asks

"i could for a while...but i'm the doctor in the family..."

"so is it okay for me to marry him?"

"do you love him? and do you love her?" my aunt asks

"yes i do" you both answer...

"very well then...i guess we have a wedding to plan"

"Ayame is coming over to plan for the dress designs and to take measurements...but you both have a dinner and movie to go to...and i get to watch Hope... but when the movies over you can come meet then all and my sister also...Tohru"


	15. what ya think?

Chapter 15

"come on Kara! we're going to be late for dinner!" you hear your uncle call into the kitchen

"okay so here's the list of phone numbers of emergancy and the number of the resteraunt and theater we'll be at ok?" you shake your head 'okay' "we'll be back around 9:00-9:30 okay? now i better go or we'll be late"

"Okay goodbye have a nice dinner and movie!" you yell as dhe dashes out the door

then you hear hope cry so you head upstairs and Hatori follows you as you enter the room Hatori stops at the doorway and watches you...

"are you lonly Hope?" you say picking her up with her pink blanket and she just stares at you with her brown eyes and tries to give you a smile...so you and Hatori take her downstairs... and the door bell rings... Hatori get's it and it's the guy's

"hello everyone!" you say sitting on the rocking chair rocking hope and feeding her

Shigure,Ayame,Tohru,Kisa,Haru,Kyo and Yuki all come in...and they all come over and Shigure and Ayame both say "you had your baby already! that was SO fast! well they sort of yell it!

So Kyo and Yuki hit them bot and tell them to be quite...and they do...for a while anyway..

"she is so cuite..."Kisa say's quitely "is this your cousin? Kira" Yuki asks

"yes this is her...she reminds me so much of Grace...in so many ways...thouses eyes remind me a lot of her"

"can i hold her?" Kisa asks

"yeah I don't mind...you probably need to get use to it won't you? when the baby comes i'll let you hold her all you want okay?"

Kisa flashes a bit smile and you tell her to sit down and put a pillow under her arm and to watch the out for Hopes head..."shes so small...why does she have a soft spot?" she asks looking at you and you smile and say "do you want to answer this one Hatori?"

"sure but you get to answer the next one" he says sitting down...you giggle and say "okay the next one is mine!"

"'why do babys have soft spots' Kisa don't they teach you this in school?" she shakes her head no "well the top of the babys head is made of cartilage and when the baby is born the head is soft so that it can come out of the mothers place...and thats why some babys are born with a cone shapes head for a while after birth...but ifa baby is born by a c-section then the head will stay it's normal shape because it's born a surgical way...but as the baby grows up the soft spot will attach and get hard...does that answer your question?" she shakes her head yes

"gee's Hatoir i coulda told her that...anyway...so my aunt and uncle already knew of the curse and are okay with us getting married... so shouldwe get started?" you ask Ayame well i have some dress designs already...here's the first one a white short sleeveless dress with a golden trim and a small train...with goldren trim..."that really pretty..." he hands you the second one a white dress with short sleeves and a long strait skirt with a cape and a golden trim on the sleeves and skirt..."wow theses are both are really nice dresses Ayame..." then Hope starts to cry "Kira i think Hope wants you..."says Kisa

"alright..." so you go over to Kisa and take hope..."hey there hope" you say taking her from Kisa and sitting down in the rocker and you start to rock her...and she calms down a bit...

"you guys i'm gonna take her upstairs to put her to bed...i'll be right back okay?" you say going up the stairs

down stairs

"she is so good with children! Hatori did you see the way she settled down hope?" Shigure asks.

"yes she'll be a very good wife to you and a good mother to your children!" Ayame says

"i know she's my spring... i know that she'll be good to me and our children...but i don't know if i can be a good husband to her and a good father to our children"

"Hatori! your gonna be a great dad! and a great husband! just 'follow your heart... and you'll be fine' you'll both guide each other through the rest of you're lives!"

over the baby monitor, still down stairs

" Some say love, it is a razor,  
that leaves, your soul to bleed.  
Some say love, it is a hunger,  
And endless aching need.  
I say love, it is a flower,  
And you it's only seed."

"shh...you guy's is that Kira singing?" Yuki asks

"Shut up! and listen if you want to hear!" Kyo says

"It's the heart, afraid of breaking,  
That never, learns to dance.  
It's the dream, afraid of waking,  
That never, takes the chance.  
It's the one, who won't be taken,  
Who cannot, seem to give.  
And the soul, afraid of dying,  
That never, learns to live...

"she has a voice of an angle!" Tohru says

"she sings so pertty" Kisa says...

" When the night, has been too lonely,  
And the road, has been too long.  
And you feel, that love is only,  
for the lucky, and the strong.  
Just remember, in the winter,  
Far beneath, the bitter snow,  
Lies a seed, that with the sun's love,  
In the spring, becomes a rose..." ends song

"she sings like the goddess that see is!" exclames Ayame

over the baby montier

'there you go...little hope...goodnight..'

and you hear the door close

at the living room

"she's asleep..."

"wow i didn't know you could sing so good!" Tohru exclames

"oh i don't sing that good really!"

"what are you talking about? you sing like an angle!" Momiji interupts...

"what should the wedding date be?" Kagura says

"we'll its april 12th...maybe around june or july?...i'll be in the end of the tird month and beginnning the fourth... or we could have it.."

"or we could have it next month"

everone looks at Hatori who has been very quite since this conversation started...

_May 12th? that sounds like a good date..._"that sound like a good date...May 12th...what do you guys think?"

"well if the weddings going to be in a month...It's a dang good thing that i brought a few dresses with me!" Ayame says grabing you by the arm "dear theres nothing to fear! trust me!" you go a little pale and a sweat drops "okay" and it leave Hatori speechless and dumbstruck... "know heres the two dresses that will fill you out wonderfully!" Ayame says handing you two dreses...

okay so after about five minutes you get the dress on its white with a silver sash in the middle it has a silver collorline, long sleeves with bell hoops that has a silver edges and a long skirt with a silver egde...

the second dress looks the same but its red with gold edges...

"okay i'm ready to come out..."

"okay everyone i want you all to close your eyes.." you hear Ayame say as you hear hime approces the doorway "oh my you look lovely" he says taking your hand...

"okay on three i want you to open your eye's...1...2...2 1/2...ready?...okay...3"

they all open there eyes..."we how do i look?" you ask nervously..."Hatori,Shigure,Yuki,Tohru,Kisa,Haru,Kyo, what do you all think?"

"you look really nice" kisa says walking over with her cutie little smile

"wow...i mean...wow..." Hatori says brushing your hair and then well... he kisses you...

"aww...thats so..cuite!...what am i sayng!...EW!" Shigure says waving his fan around like an idoit... "shut up Shigure" Hatoir says pulling away from you and holding your hands... then you hear Hope cry over the moniter...you sigh "i should go get her" he gives you a smile and replys "i'll go get her" you gove him a smile and say "okay she might need to be changed...do you know how to change a diaper?"

he gives you a smile and says "yes i know how to change one" you roll your eyes and give him a half wanted smile and say "alright tell me if you need my help...i'm gonna go change out of this" you then back away and head to the bedroom "good luck" you say turning around at the doorway...

hatori upsatirs

"hey there Hope" he says looking over the cribe...and then pulling down the bar to the side of the cribe..."how are you? did you have a nice nap? are you hungry?"

then you walk up the stairs and hear Hatori talking to Hope...so you sneak up the stairs and walk into the doorway but stay by the door...and you smile as he talks to Hope...

"you one very cutie little lady...you know that?"

you smile and then have some flashbacks

_'smile for the camra grace' you watch as your uncle tries to get a good picture of her for the christmas cards to friends 'uncle it's alright if she hasn't been well' then she crys 'aw... it's alright grace...' you go to pick her up and rock her...'shh...hey it's alright...baby girl...mama's here' and Grace smiles at you... 'she is such a lovely girl Kira' he says taking her from you 'are you and aunt kara still trying?' he turns around 'yes...but where waiting...this little lady is teaching us what its like to have a child'... _

Hatori turns around..."how long have you been there?" he says walking over "not long...are you enjoying yourself Hope?" you say rubbing her chin...she coos and sucks your finger..."she reminds me of Grace..." then he looks at you and asks "does it bother you to talk about her?" you sigh lightly and answer "the pain gets better over time...but there are days when something reminds me of her...even with the painfull memories i will one day be glad to have keep them memories even if they are bad...or good...lets go down stairs"

down stairs

as you both come down stairs with hope Shigure runs over and asks "Ha'ri you didn't do anything 'improper' to Kira-chan did you?"

SMACK! Shigure gets wacked by Kyo...(nothing new there!) you roll your eyes and say "are you okay" and walk over to him...Tohru is just standing there...looking at Kyo...Hatoir is shaking his head and Haru is laughing...

"before we get into deep into this wedding planing...do we tell Akito?" then silence filled the room...

"i'll go tell him tommarow" Haori says... then you say " i'll go with you...

your aunt and uncle come in and meet everyone and ayou fill them in on whats happened and about tommarrow...


	16. morning

Chapter 16

you wake up and get dressed and leave after eating some rice and tea...

you walk along the road to the main house and after walking for maybe and hour you a there at the main house Hatoir is waiting for you outside...then you walk up to him and say "good morning Hatori how are you?" he smiles and answers "i'm good thank you for asking Kira, so are you ready to see Akito?"

"as ready as i'll ever be" you say walking inside following him down the hallway near a small chamber and he knocks on the door and says "Akito...where here can we come in?" then you both enter the room...Akito is on a couch and you and Hatori both kneel at his presence...then he asks 'what is your reason to be here?' so Hatori begins..."Akito...Kira's plan to carry a Sohma child has been complete" he answers but you can't see his face "good...and what else do you wish to tell me?"

"Akito...Kira and I would be honored to have your blessing to be married..."

he stands up and walks over and kneels down..."i will honor your engagement Hatoir and Kira... only if...you Kira... will.." he says running his hand on your face..."only if you agree to..." and he wispers the rest..."to...promise to have one night with Shigure...then you shell marry Hatori" you go pale as he says this..."yes Akito it will be done..." he backs away and smiles and then says "please leave..."

so you both leave and Hatoir offers to drive you to Shigures house..."what did he say to you?" Hatori asks as he pulls the car out of the driveway...you sit there and start to cry a little "h-he said that he will only let us marry if i promise to have a night with S-Shigure..." the next several minutes are quite..."so are you going to do it?" he asks you... you sigh and say "i don't know...i could lie and tell Shigure to tell Akito that i did have a night with him"...

at Shigures house

"hello Kira" Tohru says hanging up the laundry..."morning Tohru...how are you?" before she answers you she puts on a cloths pin to hang up a towle..."i'm fine...would you and Hatoir like something to eat?" Hatoir walks up "i'm fine Tohru i've eaten" you laugh and say "i'm startving" and you grab your stomach as you say that Hatori laughs and you think _it's so good to hear someone laugh_ "so where is Shigure,Kyo and Yuki?" TOhru picks up the laundry basket and says "there inside"

inside the house

"hello Kira, hi Hatori what brings you here?" Shigure asks looking up from his morning paper

"well we just got back from Akito...and he said in order for Hatori and i to get married...he told me that i had to have a night of fun with you...Shigure...but i don't want to betray Hatori..."

"well we could pretend that we did have fun...come over tonight around 8:30 and i'll tell you my plan...oh and Hatori you can come over also"

"okay around 8:30...

_Note: **wow...i have writer's block! after chapter 18! ANY IDEAS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN? **_


	17. WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?

Chapter 17

the reast of the day was a real fuzzy...exept for when Hatoir took me out for ice cream...that was good ice cream...

later that night

"welcome back Hatoir,Kira please come in"

"okay do whats the plan?"

"well okay... when Akito comes over you abnd me will be in the study and Hatoir will bring over Akito and when Akito wants proof that we had fun he'll see it and let you and Hatori get married...Hatori Akito is gonna call and have you go get him in three minutes and Kira and i will get ready to show him...you better leave now..."

"okay Shigure but don't hurt her"

then you follow Shigure into the Study..."so what do we do?" he pulls his bed out of the wall and pulls down the covers and takes off his shirt and lays in the bed (he still has that necklace on) "okay Kira undress alittle and climb in" so you take off your shirt and your wearing short shorts _thank goodness i'm bra you think haha...just...kidding! _and you climb into bedwith him... "Kira put your head on my chest and one leg near one of mine" and you do so... "i'm gonna mess up my hair okay Shigure?" so you shake your hair and get it all messed up...Shigure does the same thing..."okay now what?" you ask..."here's some water...to make us look all sweaty...and you put it on your self and then he does the same...

then you both hear a car pull up and doors slam... "Stupid dog! and you girl!" you both hear Akito calling "Akito don't be so rude" you hear Hatori say..."there in the study aren't they?" and Akito heads toward the study and Hatori runs after him...and AKito opens the door to the study...and finds you both in bed..."EW! the dog and the girl are in bed!" Hatori is trying to catch his breath...

"get dressed the both of you!" Akito says running out of the room Hatoir just stands there at the door and you wink at him and mouth 'i didn't do a thing' and you and Shigure get dressed...

out in the sitting room

"Akito would you like some tea?" you ask sitting down... next to Hatori and Shigure sits on the other side of you...

"i will allow you and Hatoir to marry...but you have to live with Shigure and visit me until i die"

"okay i will do that...we have a date set out...mext month on the 12th"

"very well then...next month" he says standing up but falls and hits his head..."Akito?" Shigure says going to him "are you okay?" Akito looks up and give a weak smile "i-i love you Shigure" and Shigue picks him up and holds him "i love you too baby" you are VERY confused...and sitting there..._what? Shigure loves Akito? i'm so confused right now..._ "is he okay?" you ask...

"Akito is really a woman Kira...and she's very ill Shigure we should get her to the Shoma hospital"

"hey Akito, baby? where gonna take you to the hospital okay?" she shakes her head 'no'

"what do you want me to do?" you ask them

"stay here and call all the others and tell them to come over to the hospital" Hatori says as Shigure picks up Akito..."here wrap her up in a blanket it's freezing out tonight" you hand it to Shigure and her wraps her in it..."don't tell the other that Akitos a woman, Kira, please" you hold a hand up "i understand Shigure" then he wispers "thank-you" and Hatori and Shigure both put Akito into the car and drive off to the Sohma Estate...

_**NOTE: what did you guys think?...about the joke with Akito? what shouild i do with Akito? i don't want (s)him to die...incase theres any Akito fans out there!** _

** PLEASE HELP ME! I'M HAVING A WRITTERS BLOCK! SORRY TO SOUND LIKE A NUT-CASE! ANYWAY! THANKS ALL!**


	18. hospital visit

Chapter 18

one hour pass

Yuki,Kyo and Tohru enter the house "hello Shigure where home"

Tohru walks out of the entrence hall and into the sitting room where she finds you "hi Kira. wheres Shigure?"

"i'll tell you in a minute" then you see Yuki and Kyo enter the room...

"you guys better sit down...before i tell you anything else i gotta call the others" you say getting the phone ad dialing the number and telling Haru,Kisa,Hiro,Kagura,Momiji,and the rest of the zodiac except Hatoir and Shigure...after ten minutes they all arrive...

"Kira whats this about?" Hiro asks all crossed...

"everyone the reason you've been called here is because...Akito is in the hospital and i've been asked by Hatori and Shigure to get you all to the hospital...lets go"

at the Sohma Main Estate Hospital

so you and everyone thats a Sohma and Tohru...(except for Ristu and Rin because they couldn't make it) follow you to the hospital...and Hatori is waiting outside... who has a hand covering his face...

"Hatori...how is Akito?" you say walking up to him..."he woke up a few minutes ago"

then Hatori tell the others to go inside and then you wsiper "how Shigure doing?" looking at him "he's doing as good as anyone can when a loved one is hurt" he says back to you...then you both head inside...and Shigure comes out "Kira, Akito wants to talk to you" he says walking over to you and you follow him..."Akito? it's Kira...how are you feeling?"

she gives you a weak smile "other than my head killing me...i'm fine please, come sit" you give shigure and weird look and he shakes his head...and you go sit in the chair next to the bed...and shigure sits on the end of the bed..."Akito...i've know for a while that your not a man...are you angry?"

"no...how long have you know?" she asks sitting up..."when i first visited you at the main house..." Akito looks down..."so whats gonna happen now?" then you say in a flat tone..."get better...soon" you add a laugh...Shigure looks tried... then you hear Akito say " Shigure i'm sorry i've caused yo- shigure stops her..."that's alright i've forgiven you and i'm sorry for the pain i've caused you..." then they kiss... and you start to walk out of the room..."well i'll leave you kids alone now..." you say going out the curtion...and you hear them laugh...

NOTE: i'm working on Chpater 19!


	19. Dream

Chapter 19

You step out of hospital room into the waiting room and walk over to Hatori whos sitting down "hey there, handsome this seat taken?" you say sliding your hand along the back of the chair he looks up and smile and says "no sweet thing come here baby" and puts his arm around your waist you let out a laugh...

and sit down next to him "hows Akito doing?" you look down and say "Akitos fine...but i wouldn't go in the room right now if i where you AKito and Shigure are 'talking' and 'making out' so i'd thought i'd let you know"

"oh yes there really are 'making out like hormonal teen lovers?"

you blush a bit and "yes, they are they really are! i can't believe thay he bought that trick Shigure and i played on him! we wheren't really naked i was wearing a strapless bra and had we had out pants on and we put water on ourselves and messed up our hair" you then hear Hatori laugh "that was a nice trick" then he run his finger through your hair "you look tired...do you want to get some rest? i can take you home"

you run your fingers through your hair and smile "if you don't mind..." you let out a small gron and laugh "i'm starving!" he laughs right back at you "you are? Really? me too"

so you both say 'goodbye' and leave for a local dinnar in town and order ramen and 'other stuff'

"are you nervous about the wedding Ha'ri?" you say after taking a bite of ramen...he looks up "no, are you?" you smile back "no...okay, maybe a little" you say laughing a bit... "thankgoodness schools over for the summer" you say then taking a drink of tea Ha'ri puts his cup down "you only have two classes next year is that correct Kira?" you look up "yes after my nursing classes then I'll have homeroom and gym with Yuki,Kyo,Tohru and the rest" then you yawn "someones sleepy i'll drive you home" he says paying for the meal and the getting his keys

in the car

"i guess i'll have to tell the teachers and my boss at the resturant..." then you remember that Ha'ri is turning on the radio and youclose your eyes to a favorite song...

_'Kira!' you hear father calling 'are you coming for job shadowing?' you dash down the railing ' ready father' he picks you up 'thats my girl' you both get into the car then your at the FBI station... 'this is my office'...someone walks in 'Kira this is my partner Agent Kane' he walks over 'hello Kira its nice to meet you' you take his hand 'its nice to meet you too...are you and my father doing anythijng today?' Agent Kane looks at you dad...'i think we do do you want to come along?' you shake your head wildly and say yes your dad laughs and tells you to come along...it was a good ride until... a woman runs out and your dad stomps on the breaks and you all get out and Agent Kane is calling for an ambulance and your dad looks at her wounds and then you hear some russling in the alley and see some guys with guns come out and sun over to you and 'help me daddy!' her grabs you and hols out a gun...'shut up you worthless brat!' he says punching you in the stomach 'leave my little girl be!' you dad says running over...'you stop there! or i'll shot her!' your dad stops and agent Kane is still over near the woman 'please let her go...' he licks your face...'yuck...your a sick-o' and he slaps you...'stop! what do you want?' you cry...then he throws you to the ground and shots you in the leg you yell out in pain and the father comes over to you and holds you...and then you hear the gun crack and a gun shot dad falls to the ground... and you hear Agent Kane get out a gun and he shoots the man who shot his dad and then the gunman falls over dead...you kneel over and hold onto dad he smiles at you and says 'i love you baby girl' Agent Kean comes over and puts pressure on your leg and your dad closes his eyes and you say 'i love you to big daddy' then the ambulance comes so do some poilice cars Agent Kane pulls you off dad whos dead...and tells you 'its okay'... _

you feel the car stop and Ha'ri shaking your shoulder "Kira your home...are you okay?" you then rub your eyes and look up "yes just a bad dream" you say unbucking "thankyou for dinner and my dearest with for Akito to get well" he shaks his head and you get out "Goodnight Ha'ri" you walk up the satirs "Goodnight Kira" he pulls out of the driveway and you head into the house...

"hello uncle Dave and Aunt Kara hows it going?" _is sokmething wrong? they don't look happy_ "is something wrong?" your uncle stands up "you forgot to call...we though something happened to you!" you walk over to him "i'm sorry...i was at the hospital...Akito is hit his head and didn't wake up" his eyes go soft..."well next time remember to call..." you put your head down..."yes sir...now if you don't mind i'm gonna head to bed...i've already eaten...Ha'ri took me out for dinner" you say heading up the stairs..."goodnight Kira..." you stop and turn around at the top "goodnight aunt and uncle" you walk past Hope's room she has her door half opened you peak in a whatch her sleep..."goodnight hope" you wisper..._ i guss i shoud tell Hana and Araisa...thats gonna be hard_...you think going to sleep...


	20. Sensei

Chapter 20

"what do you mean your getting married?!" Araisa yells standing up..."who is the man Kira?" Hana asks softly...

you look down and blush a bit..."his name is Hatori Sohma... and we meet and are having a baby..." Araisa looks really mad!! "your going to have a baby too!?!"

"Araisa calm down...we had to get pregnate... the baby's the leader to the Sohma family...Akitos word is law...what he wants its done he's like the godfather! no-no _he is the godfather! _but Araisa, Hana Hatori and i love each other...if you don't want to come to the wedding...then thats fine..." you say getting up..."hold on!" Araisa says..."we can't be angry at you...we love you like family...Araisa says grabing your hand..."thats right...we do love you..." Hana and Araisa give you a hug..."so how far along are you?" you blush a bit..."i'm at least two weeks along" you sigh..."i still have to tell sensei" Araisa pulls back her hair..."does Tohru know?" you shake your head "yes i told her yeaterday..."

in homeroom before class starts

"Sensei? may i talk to you?" you ask walking up "why certinly Kirasa whats troubling you?" you look around the classroom no one is in the classroom yet "Sensei...i'm pregnate..." she turns around..."are you sure? how long have you know? whos the father?"

you sit down in a chair..."yes i took a test and had a doctors appointment...i've know for about a week...the father is my boyfriend Hatori Sohma and we are getting married in a month..." she grabs your hand "does your uncle know?" you shake your head "yes he does know and he's very supportive...and kind... and my sister know also she's been suportive also and so have my friends too" she gives you a smile..."well thats good...well a few other teacher are gonna have to know..." you shake your head..."yes i know won't i have to be moved to another part of the school when i show of could i stay here?" she lets go of your hand "you could stay here lets go talk to the princepal" she says standing up...

**NOTE:** **sorry that was short...**


	21. CH 21!

Chapter 21

in the princepal's office

"Principal Kene? this is Kirasa Kamron..." he stands up and shacks your hand "hello Kirasa...to what do i owe this vist?" Sensei cuts you off before you say anything "well Kirasa her is pregnate and getting married and is wondering in order to keep her friends close to her if she would have to move to the otherside of the school...when she begins to show..."

he looks at you..."aren't you afraid of being bullied because of your pregnany? miss Kamron"

you look up "no...i'm not afraid i can still rake the classes on the other side...and go to class here...besides i have some really supproive friends at this school who won't take any bullieing on me or my sister...i would love to continue to come here...besides i already know about 'pregnacy' and 'how the baby gets out of you' and how to raise a child...the only reason i know this is because...i've had a child before...but she didn't live to see her second birthday... because she died of an disease... that took her from me..."

"i'm sorry for your loss...but if you can come here but you also have to go to the other class after your class here is over...it doesn't hurt to get some refreashing on that kind of learning"

"thank you Princepal Kene for letting me stay here...i'll go to the other classes also thank you" you say standing up...

"your welcome Kirasa... and good luck.." he says as you both walk out the door...

"thank you also Sensei... i'm so happy to be in your class!" you say walking back to class...then the bell rings... as you both walk in... and you head to your seat...

"so how did it go?" Hana asks leaning over..."it went good the princepal said i could stay but i have to take the other casses too..."

"so your starying here even when you begin to show?" Tohru asks all happy "yes Tohru i can still go here" she gives you a hug...

NOTE : what did you think?


	22. party!

Chapter 22

you and Ha'ri hand out invatation's for a bridal shower and bacholor party... Ha'ri's invited Ayame,Sigure, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji...all the guys...you've invited Kisa,Araisa,Hana,Tohru,Kagura, your aunt will be there at yours. and your uncle will be at Ha'ri's...after you hand them out "ha'ri i'm gonna go to the store okay?" he smiles "okay just be careful okay? i don't want you or the baby to get hurt..." you smile back at him "don't worry ha'ri we'll be fine okay? don't you want to come with us?" he grabs his keys "i'll go with you if you'll like" you smile and take his hand... andd you both get into the car...

at the store

"okay so what do you need to get Kira?" Hatori asks getting a cart..." oh just a few things like...some makeup...i don't know i just wanted out of the house" you say holding on to the side of the cart..."i don't blame you it's been busy at the main house...Akitos better and he may come to the wedding." you both turn down the wedding department...and you walk ahead of Ha'ri and you don't see the person turning around and you both run into each other and fall down... "oh i'm sorry i didn't see you there! here let me help you!" you say picking up some sock that have fallen out of the basket..."it's alright i wasn't paying attention" says a voice that you reconize..."Agent Kane?" you say looking up..."Kirasa?" he says looking up..."wow...look you've grown up a lot since we last meet" he says then stands up and gives you a hand..."what are you doing here in Japan?" you ask hugging him...

he returns a hug..."i'm looking for your fathers killer head boss and i have a lead on who it is" he wispers..."who is it?" you ask back..."it's Saiki's father...who's this with you?" he ask looking over..."this is Hatori Sohma he's where getting married in three days..do you want to come?" Kane shakes Hatori's hand "nice to meet you Hatori" he answers back "it's nice to meet you too Kane...you can come to the wedding...if you like..." he lets go of Ha'ri's hand "well thankyou..i'll attend the wedding what time does it start?" you pull out an invatation "here" you hand it to him "it starts at four in the afternoon" "thankyou" he says taking it from you..."i'm sure dave will be happy to see you..." you say smiling _they haven't see each other in years... _"well goodday Kane...see you at the wedding" he looks up "yes...goodday to you too...see you at the wedding." you and ha'ri leave the store...

later that night

you guys play games and open presents and eat food... its a good thing your not having morning sickness anymore!...they weddings in three days! this month has flown by so fast! you open your present from Tohru it's a knitted baby outfit...its for a boy or girl... "how thoughtful...thankyou Tohru! you say giving a hug..."here we have somthing for you and Hatori" Hana says handing you a gift from her and Arasia...you open it...it's two little a girl and a boy doll dressed in black with light purple lace...

"i wonder what the guys are doin'?" Hana asks...

"I honetly have no clue what the guys are doing!... your gonna have to ask them!...you think..._i really hope Shigure didn't hire a stripper..._

E.J. (AKA the writter): so what did you guys do at the bacholor party?

Hatori: we just talked... and Ayame was joking about how my life is over...

E.J.: so Kyo are you and Tohru dateing?

Kyo: no!

Shigure: Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S...

Kyo: SHUT UP SHIGURE!!!

Yuki: yes, please do shut up...

Shigure: K-I-S-S-I-N-G fist comes love then comes marriage then comes Tohru with a baby in the baby carrage!

Yuki and Kyo: will you shut up you pervert!!

E.J.: HEY, HEY! THATS ENOUGH!!! YOU THREE! (EJ RUNS OVER TO SHIGURE)

E.J.: (KISSING SHIGURE'S HEAD) are you okay?

to be continued...


	23. CH: 23 EXTRA!

Chapter 22 EXTRA!!!

_Hatori P.O.V flashback..._

Kira asked me to go shopping with her...so i did...

_ "okay so what do you need to get Kira?" you asks getting a cart..." oh just a few things like...some makeup...i don't know i just wanted out of the house" Kira say holding on to the side of the cart..."i don't blame you it's been busy at the main house...Akitos better and he may come to the wedding." then we turn down the wedding department...and Kira walk's ahead of me and doesn't see the ahead person of her who's turning around and they both run into each other and fall down... "oh i'm sorry i didn't see you there! here let me help you!" Kira say's picking up some sock that have fallen out of the basket..."it's alright i wasn't paying attention" says a voice that you reconize..."Agent Kane?" you say looking up..."Kirasa?" he says looking up..."wow...look you've grown up a lot since we last meet" he says then stands up and gives you a hand..."what are you doing here in Japan?" you ask hugging him..._

_he returns a hug...and wispers something to Kira...he gets done wispering "who's this with you?" he ask looking over..."this is Hatori Sohma he's where getting married in three days..do you want to come?" Kane shakes my hand "nice to meet you Hatori" I answers back "it's nice to meet you too Kane...you can come to the wedding...if you like..." then he lets go of my hand "well thankyou..i'll attend the wedding what time does it start?" you pull out an invatation "here" you hand it to him "it starts at four in the afternoon" "thankyou" he says taking it from you..."i'm sure dave will be happy to see you..." Kira smile's the "well goodday Kane...see you at the wedding" he looks up "yes...goodday to you too...see you at the wedding." and then we both leave the store... ends flashback..._

later that night bacholor party...

"this is your last time being a FREE man Ha'ri" Shigure says lighting his eight cigarette and your still on your first..."no its not Kira will set me hang with you guys she's cool..."

"i don't know Ha'ri you'll be amazed how many people change after tieing the knot..." Shigure says blowing smoke into your face...so you wave it away... "you know what Shigure? i'm gonna stop smoking..." you say putting out you cigarette..."what? but, but why?" Shigure yells...

"because when the baby comes i don't want to smell like an ashtray so i'm stopping now...thats why"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ayame yells trying to put a cigarette into your mouth..."No stop it Aya...i'm not gonna smoke anymore..."

"well i know this would happen one day...so i have a supprise for you! Shigure cover his eyes..." you see shigure take out a tie and close your eyes with it..."what are you both up to?" you ask but you feel Shigure put his finger over your mouth telling you to shut up...and you think..._i really hope Shigure didn't hire a stripper... "_ta'da! you hear them both say...as Shigure take off the blindfold... "oh Ayame, Shigure you didn't! i can't believe you hired a stripper! how could you?" then you hear Shigure come over " it was easy... she wanted money and i have so here she is!" he says handing you the strippers hand..."NO i'm sorry but your gonna have to leave...you say leading her to the door..and pushing her out..."good-bye" then you slam the door in her face...

"Shigure...Ayame..." you hear Ayame run out the door_...i can't believe him! he's going after her! and i cana't believe Shigure brought her in here! _

"i can't belive that dog brought her in here..." you hear Kyo say...

"yeah talk about being a pervet..."

"i wonder what the girls are doing..." you hear your future-uncle-in-law say

" i have no clue I'll ask them in the morning...

ends bacholor party!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kira's POV

tthe day after the bridal/bacholor party

"morning Kira...how was your bridal shower?" Hatori asks as you sit down for breakfast...well its more like lunch it's around 12:30

you look up "it was fun...Hana and Araisa gave two little dolls a girl and a boy dressed in black with light purple lace...and Tohru it's a knitted baby outfit...its for a boy or girl...so what did you men do at your party?"

Hartori looks at Shigure and Ayame..."well." he began "Shigure and Ayame both where supprised when i told them i stopped smoking...so they covered my eyes and brought in a stripper and...when i uncovered my eyes i took the strippers hand and lead her to the door...and when i came back in, Ayame was running after her...and thats all that happened..."

you drop your fork...and take a deep breath..."I believe you Ha'ri...and i'm happy that you've stopped smoking...but Shigure...i'm not angry at you...nor happy with you...but i forgive you for trying to give Hatori to a stripper...and i'm happy that Ha'ri didn't take her..." you say closeing your eye's...

Then you feel Hatori's hand on your cheek..."are you okay babe?" and you open your eye's and see his eyes are soft and full of worry..."yes darling...i'm just a little tried...thats all i couldn't sleep i'm too well last night...wedding jitters i suppose" you say looking at him...

Hatori runs his other hand trough your hair..."why don't you try and get some sleep?" then you put your left hand on his face pulling back some hair..."i'll try and get some sleep...i guess i could try some tea...maybe that will help" you say letting go of him...

then Hatori lets go "i'll go bring it into you..." you smile and climb up the stairs..."okay thank you ha'ri..." you see him smile back at you...


	25. POV's of each other

Chapter 25

Hatori's POV

_I had not been at Shigure's house for that long...when Kira had gotten up...i plan on moving in after we get married...all of our stuff is in our room...its right next door to Shigure's room...she looks so tired...even though she's been sleeping for almost twelve hours...i wonder how last night went..._

"morning Kira...how was your bridal shower?" you asks as she sit's down for breakfast...well its more like lunch it's around 12:30

she looks up at you "it was fun...Hana and Araisa gave two little dolls a girl and a boy dressed in black with light purple lace...and Tohru it's a knitted baby outfit...its for a boy or girl...so what did you men do at your party?"

you looks at Shigure and Ayame..."well." you begin "Shigure and Ayame both where supprised when i told them i stopped smoking...so they covered my eyes and brought in a stripper and...when i uncovered my eyes i took the strippers hand and lead her to the door...and when i came back in, Ayame was running after her...and thats all that happened..."

She drops her fork...and take a deep breath..."I believe you Ha'ri...and i'm happy that you've stopped smoking...but Shigure...i'm not angry at you...nor happy with you...but i forgive you for trying to give Hatori to a stripper...and i'm happy that Ha'ri didn't take her..." she say then closeing her eye's...

Then you put your hand on her cheek..."are you okay babe?" you ask and she opens her eye's and she see your eyes are soft and full of worry..."yes darling...i'm just a little tried...thats all i couldn't sleep i'm too well last night...wedding jitters i suppose" she say looking at at you...

Then you run your hand trough your hair..."why don't you try and get some sleep?" then she puts her left hand on your face pulling back some hair..."i'll try and get some sleep...i guess i could try some tea...maybe that will help" she say then letting go of you...

then you lets go "i'll go bring it into you..." she smiles and climb up the stairs..."okay thank you ha'ri..." she then see's you smile back at her...and she slowly makes her way up the stairs...

Kira's POV

_man...being tired like this sure brings back old memories...its kinda funny though...and i'm really happy about it...beause i can feel this baby growing inside of me..._

a knock on the door interupts your thoughs..."hello? Kira your tea is ready may i come in? you smile its Ha'ri ..."ok course come on in its your room too" and he enters..."i won't be my room until we have the rings on our fingers" he says sitting down and handing you a cup...and you take a sip..."that some good tea Ha'ri"

you laugh "that's true...are you nervouse about the wedding? its in two days..." he looks up from his tea after taking a drink..."maybe a little bit...are you?"

you smile backs..."yes...alittle but..what are your plans for today?" he runs his fingers through his hair..."i have to check on akito and do i have some appointments with some paitents...i'll be back later on around four o'clock...why?"

"oh i was just wondering...i'm gonna knit some cloth or sew...i don't really know what i'm gonna do today" you say putting down your tea cup that empty..."well i should get some rest...or something..on second though...i really have to go to pee...goodbye" you say giving Ha'ri a kiss on the cheek and then dashing off to go pee...

Chapter 26 will be us SOON!


	26. Hatori's day

THANKS!!! FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 26

Hatoir's Day

"so hows Kira feeling? Shigure asks stepping into the kitchen..."she's tried...but thats normal for any pregnate woman in the frist few months...but Shigure...i'd be careful if i where you most woman can get pretty emotional...so becareful with what you say..." you say stiring some honey into the tea..."oh whatever you say Haa-san...i will be careful with what i say" Shigure looks a little pale..."are you sick Shigure?" you ask looking into his eyes..."no i'm okay...my manuscript is due in a day an Mii is giving me a hard time about it..." you roll your eye's and head for the stairs..."Shigure Mii is here..." you hear Shigure run for the hills...you form a small smile on your face..._Shigure will believe anything... _then i head upstairs... into Kira's room to give her the tea...

later

_Akitos feeling better...looks like Shigure and Akito are secreatly dating again..._

"Hatoir...i want you to put a meeting together the day after your wedding so that i may make an announcement to the family and Tohru can come also." you look up with some concern..."okay Akito...your cut looks better" Akito looks up "thank you Hatori" Akito says leaving..."Hatori-san...Yuki's here for his check up..." said one of the servents "thank you send him in please..." she nods...

Yuki comes in..."hello hatori...i'm ready for my check up..." he says sitting down on the table "So how have you been feeling any attacks?" you says listening to Yukis lungs..."nope none at all" Yuki says with a smile "that's good..." you say returning the smile..."well you look fine yuki... just take it easy if you feel stressed" you say to Yuki as he jumps down off the table.Yuki shakes his head in understandment...and leaves.

_I'm sure Kira's gonna love this ring...its a dimond ring...I want to call home and she how she doing..._ the phone rings..."hello?...hey sunshine whats up?" you ask with concern..."okay so the appointment is on the 23 of May at 8:30AM? Okay Thank you hon... see ya later bye love you too." you then hang up the phone and drop your head on the desk..."maybe if i close my eyes for a minute..." you say with a yawn...

NOTE:   
In the next chapter...all my readers will see what hatori and Kira are dreaming about...

Please keep reviewing!! I'll get done with the Dream Chapter soon!!! DONT GIVE UP ON ME YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
LOL ILL HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP WITHiN A WEEK!!!

THANKS!!!!!!


	27. Hatori's Dream!

Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!

Ch 27

Hatoir's Dream...

In a Dream

_"I can't believe that we're having a baby!" Kira exclaims with exitement...looking up at me with her wonderful brown eye's...and that smile...well laying on my chest "I know and your belly is wow...big and-" Kira interupts with a cry..."what is it?" she continues to cry out in pain..." C-Contraction" You sit up..."what? we should drive to your uncle's! i'll call him..." you say getting your cell off the table...it rings..."We gotta wait until there five minutes apart..." Kira do you think you can walk? there coming every two minutes right?" she nods her head inbetween a contraction..."they've never hurt this bad before of course it's been two years..." she says with a smile... _

_Kisa comes into the room..."whats going on? Is Kira having her baby?" she says walking over..."Yes Kisa I'm having the baby." Kisa runs out of the room..."where's she going?" Kira asks you..."she's gonna tell the others...first Shigure,then Ayame,then well...the rest of the family..." You give here a smile...she smiles back... "sounds like someone running up the stairs...Ayame comes running into the room followed by Shigure..."my white lilly! are you okay? did Ha'ri do something?!" You and Kira yell at once "shut up Shigure!!" you both look at one another...and she grabs your hand..." In the name thats all good in the land!..." she says in pain..."there five monutes apart" you say looking at your watch..._

_the door bell rings its Dave and Kara and little Hope...Shigure takes him to the bedroom...by know Akito, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Tohru, Yuki, Ayame, Kyo...are all in the bedroom..._

_"hello everyone..." Dave Kira and Hope say walking into the bedroom... "hello Kira...how are you holding up?" she looks up..."oh just fine it's like last time... the usual" she says laughing... _

"Aunt Kira are you nervous?" Kisa asks she's laying on Kira's chest..."No...there's nothing to be nervous about...you don't have to worry either okay?" she shakes her head..."okay Aunt Kira..." Tohru comes and picks her up...Your sitting right behind her..." Okay you guy's might wanna get out of the room...because my water broke"

_"goodluck Kira" says Kara. "thanks aunt Kara see you later"_

_"Okay let's go you guy's and let them do there work..." Yuki say's leaving following by Haru, Tohru,Kyo,Kisa,Momiji..._

_"Ayame Shigure, Akito you are all staying?" Hatoir asks giving Kira a drink of water..._

_"Well i'm staying...bacause Kira asked me too I'm not sure about Ayame and Shigure..." Akito replyed...she says looking over at them..._

_"I'll be out downstairs to make sure my house doesn't get smashed...I think the whole world it out to get my house" Shigure says leaving..._

_"oh i'll come help you!" Ayame says running after him... _

about an hour later

_how long have it been? two hours? no no it's only been an hour...since Kira's been pushing..._

_"okay...Kira the heads almost out...one more push on the next contracton..." said Dave... _

_" Okay uncle...if you say so" she pause's..."Ugh...anothers coming"_

_"it's okay Kira...you can do it" Akito says... 'wow its really weird seeing Akito being nice' hatori though to himself... Akito's holding Kira's right hand...I'm sitting right behind her and holding her left hand...and supporting her with my right..._

_downstairs_

_"it sounds like Kira's in pain..." Shigure commented..."well she is having a baby...you idiot..." Haru snapped..._

_they could hear dave telling Kira : 'come on Kira on more the heads almost out!' _

_"AHH!!" Kira screams..."it's okay Kira..." they hear Hatori say..._

_"is aunt Kira gonna be okay?" Kisa asks Tohru..."don't worry Kisa she'll be fine" Yuki answers... Kara smiles...playing with Hope_

_in the bedroom _

_"Push Kira come on! Push!" Dave says..._

_Kira push's...squezzing the living daylight out of my hand...i'm sure she's sqeuzzing the daylight out of Akito's hand too..._

_"okay stop pushing Kira..." Dave says at last "thank god..."she wispers_

_"can i push yet?" she asks in agony of another contraction... _

_Dave shakes his head..."go ahead..."_

_Kira push's one more time and so long and had that she started to cry out..."AHH!! AHH!!" _

_"it's out...congradulations...it a boy! Dad do you wanna cut the cord?" Dave asks me... I walk over and cut the cord...Dave wraps him up in a blanket and hands him to Hatori and Kira..._

_"Hey Akito i'm gonna tell everyone about our son and tell them to come up here..." he says giving the babe to Kira. _

_downstairs_

_"Grandpa Hatori!" Kisa says getting up..."did Kira have the baby?" Momiji asks pulling at his shirt... _

"Hatori **GET **up here **NOW**!!" Akito says yelling out the door

_"you guy's i'll be right back..." I run up the stairs..._

_"what is it?!" I ask Akito "It's Kira she's having another baby!" you have a confused look on your face..._

_"AHH!! Hatori!" Kira screams i run over to the bed...Akito's holding the boy... _

_"okay...baby number two is out!" Dave pauses..._

_"what is it Dave?" I asked in Concern with a little fear..._

_then he finish's "it's a girl..." _

_"a girl?!" Akito asks in disbelief... "a girl...thank god for two wonderful children" Kira comments..._

_I cut the girls cord too..."Ha'ri you wanna go tell everyone?" Kira asks sitting up a bit..."sure just don't have another baby well i'm gone!" I say joking..._

_downstairs_

_"hello again everyone!" I say coming down the stairs..."Kira and I have a suprise for you come and see!" I says going back up the stairs...everyone follows..._

_the bedroom_

_"Kira...how do you feel?" I ask opening the door "i'm fine Ha'ri...just fine Ha'ri is eveyone out there? send them in...please"_

_"congradulations!" Momiji says running over..."thank-you momiji" Kira says giving him a hug..._

_"whats the suprise Kira?"Yuki asks..._

_"well Hatori and I have a son and a daughter and we wanted to name them with our family in the room" She say's smiling... _

_"okay for our son...Keiji...and daughter Sakura"_

_"Keiji means Leader...and Sakura means...Cherry Blossom." Hatori say's smiling..._

_"Keiji and Sakura...are wonderful names Kira" says Tohru_

_"was Keiji born first of was Sakura?" _

_"Keiji was born first and thats why Akito called me back up to the room because this little lady was born" Hatori says holding Sakura..._

_Keiji has Kira's brown eyes and my black hair... Sakura has my lavander eyes and Kira's brown hair._

_"you did wonderful..." you say kissing her head..."we have two wonderful children" she smiles " to bad we gotta wait six weeks before we can have another.." he laughs..._

_end of Hatori's Dream _

'wow how long did I sleep' you think looking up at the clock its 4:00PM "wow I better get home...and see how Kira's doing...you say getting your coat and driving home...

Thanks to all who have reviewed!!! Next Chapter Kira's Dream!!!!


	28. Authors Note!

Look you guy's... I don't know how to say this but...

I won't be continuing this story... Instead I'll be making a new story... I want to thank all of my reviewers who well sent reviews...I am deeply sorry about it but... It's something someone made me realize...I really suck at this story... But i won't give up I'll keep on writing just not this one...

Once again I'm really sorry about this...

Thank you for listening and reading...I'll post another story soon...

Goodbye all and Thanks...

FruitsBasketGirl911


	29. I'm not gonna STOP!

Okay, Okay I will keep writting the story!! I love it that you guy such as:

hatsuharu'sgirl  
misunderstood-tomboy red butterfly16   
EyesLikeIce  
Frubua Muffin  
Yang a.k.a.Short Stuff Seadrance angel123

Thank YOU ALL I'll keep on writing this story!!!

what should i write in Kira's Dream?? I know that Hana, Araisa, and Tohru are outta charactor I'll try to put them into charactor... well ya'll you know when Akito fell and smack her head...that's why she's so nice... yea that's kinda creeping me out too...but oh well... thats just me...

what names do you like?:

Kin

Golden

U

Japanese

Kioko

Meets World With Happiness

F

Japanese

Kiyoshi

Quiet Child

U

Japanese

Kohana

Little Flower

F

Japanese

Koko

Stork

F

Japanese

Koto

Harp

F

Japanese

Kozue

Tree Branches

U

Japanese

Kuma

Bear

U

Japanese

Kumi

Braid

U

Japanese

Kumiko

Braid

F

Japanese

Kuniko

Child From The Country

F

Japanese

Kura

Treasure House

F

Japanese

Kuri

Chestnut

M

Japanese

Kyoko

Mirror

F

Japanese

Leiko

Arrogant

F

Japanese

Machiko

Fortunate One

F

Japanese

Maeko

Truthful Child

F

Japanese

Maemi

Honest Child

U

Japanese

Mai

Brightness

F

Japanese

Makoto

Sincere, Honest

M

Japanese

Mariko

Circle

F

Japanese

Maro

Myself

U

Japanese

Masako

Justice

F

Japanese

Matsu

Pine

M

Japanese

Michi

Righteous Way

F

Japanese

Michiko

Beauty, Wisdom

F

Japanese

Midori

Green

F

Japanese

Mieko

Already Prosperous

F

Japanese

Miki

Flower Stalk

F

Japanese

Mina

South

F

Japanese

Mitsu

Light

U

Japanese

Miya

Sacred House

F

Japanese

Miyo

Beautiful Child

F

Japanese

Miyoko

Beautiful Child

F

Japanese

Mura

Village

F

Japanese

Nami

Wave

F

Japanese

Nariko

Thunder

F

Japanese

Natsu

Born In Summer

U

Japanese

Nishi

West

F

Japanese

Nori

Belief

U

Japanese

Name

Meanings

Gender

Origin

Oki

Ocean Centered

F

Japanese

Ren

Arranger

U

Japanese

Rin

Park

U

Japanese

Ringo

Apple

M

Japanese

Ryu

Dragon

M

Japanese

Sachi

Girl Child Of Bliss

F

Japanese

Sada

Pure One

F

Japanese

Saku

Remembrance Of The Lord

U

Japanese

Sakura

Cherry Blossom

F

Japanese

Sanyu

Happiness

U

Japanese

Satu

Fairytale

U

Japanese

Seiko

Force, Truth

U

Japanese

Shino

Stem Of Bamboo

M

Japanese

Sukey

From The Name Susan

F

Japanese

Suki

Beloved

F

Japanese

Suzuki

Bell Tree

F

Japanese

Tama

Whole, Perfect

F

Japanese

Tamasine

Twin

M

Japanese

Toki

Time Of Opportunity

F

Japanese

Tomi

Rich

U

Japanese

Toshi

Mirror Image

M

Japanese

Umeko

Plum Blossom Child

F

Japanese

Uta

Poem

F

Japanese

Washi

Eagle

M

Japanese

Wattan

From The Homeland

F

Japanese

Yachi

Eight Thousand

F

Japanese

Yama

Mountain

F

Japanese

Yasuo

Peaceful One

M

Japanese

Yo

Cultivating

M

Japanese

Yoko

Positive Child

F

Japanese

Yori

Reliable

F

Japanese

Yoshe

Beauty

F

Japanese

Yoshi

Quiet

M

Japanese

Yoshiko

Good Child

F

Japanese

Yoshino

Respectful, Good

F

Japanese

Yuki

Snow Or Lucky

F

Japanese

Yukio

Gets What He Wants

M

Japanese

Hisano

Open Plain

F

Japanese

Hoshi

Star

U

Japanese

Hoshiko

Star

F

Japanese

Inari

Shrimp

F

Japanese

Jin

Tenderness

F

Japanese

Jiro

The Second Male

M

Japanese

Kaemon

Joyful

M

Japanese

Kagami

Mirror

F

Japanese

Kaida

Little Dragon

F

Japanese

Kaiya

Forgiveness

F

Japanese

Kaiyo

Forgiveness

F

Japanese

Kamin

Joyful

Japanese

Kana

Powerful

M

Japanese

Kaori

Strong

F

Japanese

Kaoru

Fragrant

F

Japanese

Kata

Worthy

F

Japanese

Keiji

Leader

M

Japanese

Keiko

Blessing

F

Japanese

Keitaro

Blessed

M

Japanese

Kimi

She Who Is Without Equal

F

Japanese

Ai

Love

M

Japanese

Aiko

Little Loved One

F

Japanese

Akio

Bright Boy

M

Japanese

Amarante

Flower That Never Fades

F

Japanese

Amaya

Night Rain

F

Japanese

Aneko

Older Sister

F

Japanese

Asa

Born At Dawn

U

Japanese

Ayame

Iris

F

Japanese

Chika

Near

F

Japanese

Emiko

Blessed, Beautiful Child

F

Japanese

Gen

Spring

F

Japanese

Gin

Silver

F

Japanese

Goro

Fifth

M

Japanese

Hana

Bud - Blossom

F

Japanese

Haru

Born In The Spring

M

Japanese

Haruki

Shining Brightly

M

Japanese

Haruko

First Born

M

Japanese

Hide

Excellent

F

Japanese

Hiroko

Magnanimous

F

Japanese

Hiroshi

Generous

M

Japanese

what name's do you guy's like? please vote!!!!

Maybe spoiler...

Saiki returns!!...

Kira has twins...

Kira has a miscarriage...

Akito has a baby...NOW that's a REALLY GOOD MAYBE...

LOL PLEASE!!! TELL me what you think about the names and maybe spoilers!!!!

Thanks alot guys!!!

Liz... Aka: FruitsBasketGirl911


	30. AN OMG! I'M SORRY

A/N

OMG!!!! EVERYONE I'M SO SORRY!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! OMG I FEEL AWFUL!!

PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!! I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS!!!

I SWEAR I'LL UPDATE SOON!!!!!

:: tears::

I FEEL AWFUL I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!!

I'M SORRY AGAIN!!!

- FRUITSBASKETGIRL911 -


	31. Ch 28 Kira's Dream

Chapter 28

Kira's Dream

"wow I'm tired..." You say to yourself drying your brown hair..."I have the strangest feeling...something wonderful gonna happen" you say laying down...

In a Dream

_"I can't believe that I'm having a baby!" Kira exclaims with excitement...looking out the window ..."I know and your belly is wow...big and-" Shigure says looking at the paper..."you're not that big Kira" says Tohru walking over to me..."thanks Akito I'm just wondering when Hatori will be here..." Tohru gives a smile "don't worry he'll be here soon" Shigure Tohru Hatori and I are staying at the cabin..._

_Kyo, Yuki, are at Shigure's house...the little one's are also there...awaiting the news for the birth of the child..._

_"wow..." I said sitting down in a chair..."what is it Kira?" Shigure asks looking over his paper..._

_"oh nothing...just a contraction" She say's laying back a little... "A WHAT?!" Shigure says leaping up from his chair..."Someone boil some water!!!" Shigure says running into the kitchen..."oh calm down Gure" Ayame says smacking him on face..._

_"ouch that hurt..." Shigure says rubbing his face..."that's what you get for being a silly goose" He replies..._

_"I should get upstairs..." I say standing up and heading for the stairs... _

As Kira gets to the top of the stairs she gets dizzy and falls down the stairs...and is somewhat awake... "OMG Shigure call for an ambulance..." Aya says running over to Kira... "Your gonna be okay..." Then darkness...

I later wakes up at the hospital... "What happened? IS the baby okay? " Hatori walks over... "hey sunsine... The babys okay we have a girl...its you I'm more concerned about...the doctor says that if you do get pregnant again...you won't be able to carry it to term..." I then put my face in my hands... "I should have stayed downstairs..." I say crying... "it's gonna be alright...it wasn't your fault we can always adopt other kids and plus we have a little girl to love..." His voice trails off, Then i wake up "OMG I hope that doesn't happen..."


	32. A friends death and a supprise

Ch: 29 : A Friends death and a supprise :

A/N:: I'm sorry you guys!! I'm going to skip to when Kira and Hatori are married and well... blah blah...

I'm also dedicating this chapter to a friend mine who was killed this summer...::

:: Flashback to this morning::

_It's about 2 am and the phone rings... I wake up my stomach a little small for being 7 months pregnant..._

_" Hello?" I manage to say...about 7 rings before answering and having to roll off the bed..._

_" Is this Kira Karmon-Sohma?" a somewhat rough male voice... _

_"yes... this is her..." _

_" this is Doctor Masima from Westside Hospital...do you know a woman by the name of Haras Kira Moore?" _

_:: long pause::_

_"Yes.. is she alright?" _

_:: another somewhat long pause::_

_" I'm sorry ma'am..she was killed... She and her Cousin Kaite,who was driving to a nearby store and a truck came out of nowhere...and slamed right into them...and the side Haras was on well... the side she was in hit a pole and ... died immediatly... from...her...body...being dismembered...I'm sorry ma'am..." _

_"Is...Kaite alright?" I ask shaking a little._

_"Yes, she's fine...her vocal cords are damged because of some glass cutting her... and she has a broken leg...other than that she's fine..." _

_" okay...thank you doctor...tell Kaite i'm on the way..." _

_" Yes ma'am.."_

_"thank you" I put the phone and went into the bathroom and cried... for what seemed like mins... but was only for an hour or more... I don't really remember... It seem's like so long ago...but it was only 4 hours ago... _

_:: End Flashback::_

:: 3 days later... after the funeral::

'Dear God... why did she have to die so young?... she was only 16...almost 17... and yet...that man...who caused the accident is walking around...after falling asleep at the wheel? ... Dear God, I know Haras wasn't a christian...but please.. let me feel something...give me a sign that she's with you... in peace... amen "

I though to myself walking around the yard after the funeral... the other's are inside doing random things...leaving me be for a while to get over the fact.. that my friend is no longer here..but somewhere else... and resting in peace... I let out a somwhat long sigh and sit under the tree... and closeing my eyes...

" Kira...? " a female voice that seems framilar...

"Yes?.." I answer not opening my eyes..

" It's Robin... how are you doing hun?"

"Ok...I guess.."

" Hun.. look me in the eyes and i'm gunna ask you again"

" Ok..." I look her in the eyes

"Now...Kira...how are you holding up hun?" She says looking into my eyes.

"I'm...doing...better..." I say sighing a little.

Robin gives me a hug.

"It's going to be alright hun... I've been there too.. the first two months are pretty hard..if you ever want to talk...my door is always open..ok?"

"Ok, Robin...thank you" I smile a little and struggle to get to my feet.

"Here hun" Robin say's standing up and helping me up.

"Thanks robin..for everything..." I say putting one hand on my lower back and running my hand threw my hair with the other..

"You're Welcome hun..anytime.. well i should go... Mark wants to talk , God Bless you hun and have a good day.." Robin says hugging me and walking away...

I wobble into the house and head up to bed for the night and change into my night time cloths and lay on the soft bed slowly and tie my hair back.. Then Hatori comes into the room

" Hey hun" He says kissing my forhead and taking off his tie and walking into the bathroom...

I smile a little as he kisses me and watch him walking into the bathroom and i close my eyes and lay my head on the pillow and turn over and feel... water... run down my legs...

"Um...Hatori?..." I say sitting up.

"Yes hun? he says peeking his head out from the bathroom door.

" Um...my water broke..." I say sitting up a little more ..

end ch 29


End file.
